Sonicor
| image = CrpAirPistolArray.png | mastery level = 2 | slot = Secondary | type = | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Alarming | rate of fire = 1.25 | accuracy = 100.0 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 15 | max ammo = | reload = 3.0 | stat proc = 0.0 | physical damage = 50.0 | impact damage = 50.0 | puncture damage = | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 10.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Sonicor is a Corpus wrist-mounted pistol utilizing sonic blasts to knock around enemies, making it adept at crowd control. Characteristics This weapon deals pure damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. * Ammo-efficient. * Large 5 meter area-of-effect damage on impact and after its 20 meters of travel distance. * Reflects when in contact with surface. * Guaranteed knockback against enemies; most are ragdolled and launched. * Has a polarity slot. * Area of effect seems to have punch through, hitting enemies behind solid objects or walls. Disadvantages *Projectile has travel time. * Short range of 20m. * Low status chance. ** UI claims it is 0%, which only references direct impacts rather than the explosions. The actual status for elemental effects is still fairly low however. * Slow rate of fire. * Slow reload speed. * No or damage – less effective against health and armor. ** deals 25% less damage to flesh, further limiting its effectiveness against health unless modded. Notes *The Sonicor fires a projectile that explodes upon impact with an enemy, dealing damage and violently knocking back any enemies within a 5''' meter radius. The projectile will also explode once it has reached its maximum range of '''20 meters. **The projectile will bounce once if it hits a solid environmental surface or object. **Tracking appears to be based upon absolute distance travelled rather than flight time, so Lethal Momentum does not increase effective range; this may be a bug. *Despite its listed status chance of 0%, the Sonicor has a high chance of dealing proc on hit. **The area of effect can also inflict other status types, however has a low chance. *While listed as alarming, the Sonicor is completely silent. Furthermore, if an enemy is killed while in the line of sight of another enemy, they will not be alerted. *Projectiles can pass through Nullifier Crewman bubbles and Arctic Eximus Snow Globes. *Enemies retain their previous alertness level while ragdolled by Sonicor shots, and will thereafter be alerted after standing up. **If followed up with another killing shot from the weapon while ragdolled, the kill is considered stealthy, granting a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus. Tips * Pummel works perfectly on the Sonicor due to it dealing pure damage. * Due to damage dealing 25% less to the flesh of Corpus and Grineer enemies, elemental damage that has a bonus against their health is highly recommended, such as for the Corpus and or for the Grineer. * The projectile will explode at 20 meters; this can be used to damage enemies behind cover by aiming above the cover. Trivia * The Sonicor is the second weapon in Warframe to have a listed status chance of 0%, with the Stug being the first. *The Sonicor is the first weapon ingame to have only a single physical damage type, i.e. not an elemental or combined element, as its base damage. Media Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Category:Update 17 Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corpus Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons